


Twenty-Eight, Twenty-Nine... Thirty?

by Blue_Butterfly00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Spitroasting, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Butterfly00/pseuds/Blue_Butterfly00
Summary: As punishment, Slave is the entertainment for his Master's party. His Master has given him a goal of thirty loads in each hole before the end of the night. Can he make it? Or will he be punished some more?





	1. Chapter 1

Slave watched from his place in the “Entertainment Room”, as Master Walker liked to call it, as the other Masters and their slaves arrived for Master Walker’s party. The “Entertainment Room” was usually where everyone conversed throughout the night, although the rest of the house was open for anyone who wished to wander. The room was filled with soft couches, low, strong wooden tables, and various BDSM equipment available for use. And it would all be used… over, and over again. Slave took in the other slaves that trailed after their Masters, some wearing what he would call costumes, while others were completely naked, and others wore nothing but their chastity cages. Slave’s eyes went wide when he saw one slave come in behind its Master, completely covered head to toe in black latex. Slave was grateful his own Master never made him wear such a thing, it seemed like it would be claustrophobic.

As he watched another Master arrive, Slave shifted, trying to get himself comfortable. He had been locked into the wooden stocks for over an hour now, and his body ached terribly. He shuddered at the thought that he had hours to go before he was released. Slave was bent at the waist, a thin padded bench beneath his hips, his legs spread wide and ankles locked into stocks at the base of the wooden unit. His head was cruelly pulled forward, stretching his upper body, his throat locked into the rough wood of the stocks with his hands placed into the cut outs next to his head. Master Walker had made sure to emphasize each padlock being shut, to show how helpless Slave was within the device. He was not getting out until his Master wanted him to.

“This way gentlemen.” Master Walker’s voice broke Slave from his thoughts. He could hear the sounds of multiple people coming his way, and he watched the door for their arrival. Master Walker led the way, his smile large as he took in the sight before him. Slave quickly lowered his eyes to the man’s feet, making sure to keep them there. Unless he was told to look his Master in the face, he was to look down at the floor or the man’s feet. Looking at the other Masters without permission was also forbidden. Slave could see many pairs of feet before him, and he swallowed thickly. There had to be at least fifteen other men here tonight. That meant a lot of use of Slave’s body.

“What’s this, Walker?” one of the Masters asked.

Master Walker walked up to Slave and gently stroked his head. “This, Master Sullivan, is punishment.”

Slave froze, his anger from earlier in the evening returning. He barely managed to keep his head down as Master Walker continued to stroke and play with his hair, the act almost loving.

Master Walker continued, “Slave here was told to complete certain chores today, and did not get them all done. I admit, the list was quite extensive, but Slave knows better than to disobey his Master. Right Slave?”

Slave’s head was jerked upwards, and he gasped in pain as his unused muscles protested. Master Walker stared down at him, waiting for a response. Slave wanted to yell and scream at the man, to tell him he was being unfair. The list _had_ been extensive… as in it would take days to complete, not the eight or so hours he had been given. Slave knew his Master had set him up to fail, and that made Slave _angry_. He glared at the man, mumbling, “Yes Master, Slave knows better. He is very sorry Master for not completing his duties.”

Master Walker smiled, apparently amused at the sight of Slave’s glare and the hint of sarcasm in his tone. “You’re going to be sobbing your apologies when we’re done with you Slave,” Master Walker said. He let Slave’s head go, and it fell, his chin making a soft thud when it hit the wood supporting his head. Turning to the other men in the room, Master Walker spoke. “Slave was given an ultimatum. If he got all of his duties done by a certain time today, he would not have to serve at the party tonight.” Groans and soft boos filled the room, and Master Walker held up his hand to silence them. “Alternatively, if Slave failed, he would be punished at the party tonight.” Master Walker waved his hand at Slave. “As you can see, Slave failed and has been locked in the stocks for punishment.”

Chancing a quick look, Slave briefly glanced up at the men. His eyes quickly returned to the floor after seeing leers and smiles all around. His hands formed tight fists against his anger at the situation. He should have succeeded, he shouldn’t have to be punished and used throughout this party. This whole thing was completely unfair, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

“Okay gentlemen, here are the rules. Slave needs thirty cocks and cum loads in each hole. He needs them all by midnight. If he fails, there will be more punishment.” Master Walker walked over to the small white board he had placed on an easel by the stocks, patting Slave’s head as he walked by. “When you have used Slave, make a mark on the board so we can keep count. And be _truthful_.” Grumbles were heard and Master Walker added, “I mean it.”

“Slave can take more than thirty in each hole, of course, but he has to have at least that. I’ve placed lube and condoms here on a side table for anyone who wants to use them,” Master Walker said. The men were nodding and mumbling amongst themselves as Master Walker walked away from Slave, motioning for the men to proceed. “He’s all your gentlemen.”

One of the Masters called out, “Well, gentlemen, it’s only 6 o’clock, we’ve got six hours to use the bitch!” Laughter filled the room, and Slave shuddered. When he was locked in the stocks, Slave had been unaware of what his punishment entailed. It wouldn’t be the first time he had taken multiple men in a night, but it would be the first time for so many. And the thought of being locked in the stocks, in such an uncomfortable position for another _six_ hours… this was going to be a long, long night.

Slave jerked as something touched his mouth. One of the Masters had snuck up on him and was pushing something against his lips. “The pièce de résistance,” the Master said with a laugh. Slave tried to move away, but the Master grabbed his chin firmly and held his head in place. “Stay still Slave,” he growled. Slave sighed, then held still so the man could do what he wanted. “Looks good Parker!” one of the men called. Feeling the rough swipe of something across his lips, Slave realized then that the man in front of him was applying lipstick. His face flushed at the thought. “I know, right!” Master Parker called. “I make my little bitch wear it every time he sucks my cock!” Laughter filled the room and Slave felt his face grow hotter. Master Parker finished and stepped away. Putting the lipstick on the table next to the stocks, he asked, “What do you say Slave?”

Slave looked up at the man and forced a smile. “Thank you Sir, for making me a pretty little whore. I encourage all of the Masters to use the lipstick as well, as I want to be the prettiest little fuckdoll possible.” More laughter. Master Parker grinned and patted Slave on the head. Slave took that as the signal to look away.

“Who’s first?!” Master Walker called.

“He’s your Slave Walker, you should have the first go!” someone called.

Master Walker smirked as he eyed his slave. “Oh no, I’ve had my fill today. Someone else can go.”

Slave’s hands clenched into fists again. His Master had used both his mouth and ass at least five times throughout the day, further hindering him from completing his work on time.

The Masters talked amongst themselves for a few minutes. There was some arguing, some wanting to go first, others thinking it wasn’t fair if they didn’t go first, etc. Slave rolled his eyes, careful to make sure his head hung low enough to keep his face hidden. Did it really matter who went first? They were all going to get a chance to use his body… it’s not like he was going anywhere. Slave thought Master Walker was going to have to actually step in and make the decision, but they finally decided that Masters Smith and Parker would go first… at the same time.

Slave watched from the corner of his eye as the two men came towards him, each unbuckling his belt and beginning to undo his pants. They stopped and stood in front of him, one hand holding up their pants while the other rubbed their cocks through their open zipper. A brief glance told Slave that the two Masters were leering down at him like he was a piece of meat. A toy. An object to use and abuse as they saw fit. Slave hated this… _hated it_! He wasn’t an object or toy for their use. He was a person damnit! But he had no choice, and he knew what he had to say.

Tonelessly, he uttered, “Please Sirs, please use me. I am a stupid set of holes that craves to have them stuffed, please fill me up with your fat cocks and cum in my holes.”

Laughter filled the room, and Slave’s face grew warm as it turned red once again. He had a feeling that would be happening a lot tonight. Masters Parker and Smith laughed the loudest, moving into their positions at his mouth and ass. Slave felt cold wetness slick his hole as lube was carelessly and quickly applied. The Master behind him had barely prepared him, and when his cock was shoved inside, Slave cried out in pain. He barely had time to adjust before the cock was pulled out and shoved roughly back inside him. When he opened his mouth to cry out in pain again, the Master in front of him shoved his thick cock inside, and Slave’s cry came out gargled.

The men worked together, one pulling out while the other moved in. Slave never had both holes empty at the same time. He was barely able to get a breath around the large cock in his mouth as it moved swiftly in and out. Drool poured from his mouth and down his chin, and Slave could imagine it creating small puddles on the hardwood floor beneath him.

Both men grunted and moaned as they moved. Slave felt himself being jerked back and forth beneath the onslaught. Slave was unable to see the other men in the room, but he could faintly hear them talking as they watched the show. Every once in a while, someone would call out encouragement and one or both of the men using him would answer, but Slave couldn’t understand much of what was said.

Slave’s ass was beginning to burn; the scarce amount of lube evident. Slave had hoped for at least _some_ pleasure from this, but the Master behind him was being careful not to hit his prostate. The man kept his hands on Slave’s hips, neither hand coming anywhere near his cock to help him have some enjoyment. The Master cared about his own pleasure, not Slave’s. Clearly no longer feeling the need to draw it out, the man began pounding into Slave, and the stocks rattled with the force. The Master in front began to match the pace, and Slave began to choke at the pressure hitting the back of his throat. Garbled noises filled the room as his throat was assaulted, and rivers of drool ran down his chin. Slave’s fists were clenched so tight his nails dug into his palms as he forced himself to endure the abuse.

Slave could feel the men’s cocks twitching, and surprisingly, they both stopped at the same time, spilling their hot seed in Slave’s holes as they yelled out their completion. Claps and cheers filled his ears, but Slave didn’t have time to dwell on what was happening around him. He struggled to swallow the cum shooting down his throat, and wasn’t able to swallow it all before some seeped out of his mouth and trailed down his chin. He could also feel warm cum trickling down his spread legs as the man behind him slowly moved out of him. Slave grimaced at the feeling of it, sadness filling him at knowing it wouldn’t be the last.

The two men pulled out and stepped away, and two more immediately stepped up to take their places. Before Slave could say anything or even think about it, his holes were filled again. Thus started a long night for Slave.

****

Two hours later Slave was tired, sore, his legs and face covered in patches and trails of cooling and dried cum. Lipstick covered his cheeks and chin, the layers that had been reapplied smeared with each use. He was also starting to panic. In that time, Slave had only taken ten loads in his ass, and five in his mouth. At this rate he would never meet the goal of thirty each by midnight. He dreaded the thought of further punishment if he failed… again. Suddenly, something black filled his vision, and Slave turned his eyes from the whiteboard, struggling to focus his tired eyes on what was in front of him.

“Here,” a voice whispered. Something then touched his lips. Reluctant to open his mouth and take it in, Slave pulled his head back.

“What is it?” he mumbled.

“Food stupid! I asked my Master if I could come play with you as an excuse to come over here, and he won’t let me tarry long, now take it,” the voice hissed.

Slave gratefully opened his mouth, and what tasted like cheese cubes was hurriedly shoved into his mouth. Chewing quickly, Slave savored every bite. “Thank you,” he muttered.

“Don’t mention it… seriously, don’t,” the voice murmured, which Slave now realized belonged to the black latex clad slave.

“Cunt! You’ve been over there a long time, what are you doing?” The slave jumped, quickly turning to his Master.

“Sorry, Master. I was playing with his lovely nipples, and I had a thought that they would look even lovelier with some nipple clamps with the bells attached? That way he could ring as he was taken by each of the Masters,” the slave said.

Slave groaned. Seriously?!

The Master hummed as he thought for a moment. Then, “Excellent idea Cunt! I’ll go get them!”

As the Master hurried out of the room, Slave mumbled, “Thanks a lot.”

With a sigh the other slave said, “Sorry, I figured I should come up with something so he wouldn’t be suspicious. Hopefully they won’t keep them on long.” He paused, then whispered, “I unfortunately know from experience that this can be brutal on your body… I’ll get some of the other slaves to try and sneak you more food throughout the night to keep up your strength.”

Slave nodded his thanks, the other Master returning before he could say anything to the other slave.

The Master smiled triumphantly as he leaned down and attached the dreaded nipple clamps to Slave’s nipples. Slave moaned at the pain, and the Master laughed, obviously thinking Slave was enjoying it. “Yeah, thought you would like that, you little slut.” The black latex clad slave’s Master moved behind Slave as he spoke. The sound of a zipper was then heard, and Slave jolted forward as the man thrust inside of him. The bells rang, loudly, as the man called out, “Hey, it works!”

Slave grunted as the man pounded into him. The tinkling of the bells brought just about everyone’s attention in the room. The other slave stood aside of him, waiting for his Master to finish. “Such a good fuck!” the Master yelled. He snapped his hips a few more times, his balls slapping into Slave’s ass. “Cunt!” the man yelled. Slave figured that apparently the slave’s name was Cunt, the man had used it multiple times. Cunt turned to him. “Yes, Master?”

“Cunt! You had such a good idea, I think you’ve earned a reward!”

“Master?”

“Take that cock sleeve off and get that useless cock into Slave’s mouth!” The man grunted the last few words.

Slave looked up in surprise. The Master was going to let his slave participate?! That was unheard of.

“Th-thank you Master! Thank you!” Cunt exclaimed. Slave watched as he hurriedly removed the latex cock sleeve. The Slave had probably never moved faster in his life. The sleeve was connected by several snaps to the latex suit, and was easily removable. Cunt didn’t hesitate to move in front of Slave and place his large cock at Slave’s lips. “You know what to do Slave!” the Master yelled from behind him. “Yes, Sir,” Slave said, opening his mouth wide.

Cunt sighed as he inserted his cock in Slave’s mouth and began to move in and out, making sure to run his cock along Slave’s tongue as he did so. Slave felt maybe he should participate somewhat, who knows how long it’s been since Cunt had cum, or how long it would be before he was allowed to again. Plus, the slave had snuck him some food. Slave sucked in his cheeks, and laved his tongue around the cock in his mouth, even making sure to reach Cunt’s piss slit. “Oh, so good!” Cunt moaned.

Minutes later Cunt was getting close to cumming, Slave could tell. “Master, please… may I cum?” Cunt asked.

The Master was leisurely fucking Slave’s ass, sighing happily as he replied, “How long has it been Cunt?”

Cunt didn’t hesitate. “Two months Master. Please, may I?”

The Master waited a moment before answering. “Yes Cunt, you may.”

Cunt snapped his hips once, twice, then with a shout, came down Slave’s throat. Slave was surprised at the amount, and gulped hastily to swallow. At the same time, Cunt’s Master came in Slave’s ass. “Oh fuck, that’s beautiful!” the man yelled.

Both Slave and Master removed their spent cocks from Slave’s body. The Master moved to make tally marks on the whiteboard while Cunt replaced his cock sleeve. “Thank you, Master,” he gushed. The Master turned and smiled at him. “You’re welcome Cunt.” They both turned and started to walk away without another look at Slave. As they walked Slave heard the Master say, “I hope you enjoyed it Cunt, because you won’t be cumming for another two months, maybe longer.”

Slave’s attention moved to his Master as the man came to his side. “I see Master William’s gave you some accessories,” the man said as he played with the nipple clamps.

“Yes, Master,” Slave grunted as the bells rang and swung back and forth on his already sore nipples.

“Hmm,” Master Walker said. “We’ll leave them on a little longer. We don’t need those rosy nubs getting damaged.”

“Thank you, Master,” Slave said, his voice showing his relief.

“Maybe then we’ll add some bells on your cock instead. That would be fun since it won’t be getting touched tonight,” Master Walker mused.

Slave forced acquiescence into his voice. “Yes, Master. That would be wonderful Master.”

Slave saw his Master reach out to the nearby table and pick up the tube of lipstick. Slave almost groaned at the sight.  
He had so many layers of the stuff on his lips that they felt stiff, even with most of it smeared across his chin and cheeks. “Looks like you need your lipstick reapplied, Slave,” Master Walker said in an amused tone. He uncapped the lipstick and stood with the lipstick mere inches from Slave’s lips. Slave raised his head in acceptance. “Thank you Master. I am grateful for your kindness.”

Master Walker smiled. “Good Slave.” He then went about reapplying the lipstick, making sure it was on good and thick. He then stood back to admire his work. “Much better,” he said with a grin. Slave forced a smile, thanking his Master once more.

His Master replaced the lipstick on the table and then turned to the white board. “Well, eleven in your ass and six in your mouth. Only four hours left Slave, you better hope you reach your goal,” he paused, coming back to his Slave, “Wouldn’t want you to get more punishment, would we?” He chuckled as he patted Slave’s head, then wandered away.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next hour the Masters made up for their slow start. Slave’s numbers were now twenty in his ass and nineteen in his mouth. His lips were swollen and throbbing, lipstick smeared everywhere, and his ass was incredibly sore, as most of the men had used the previous man’s cum for lube.

In between uses, Slave had watched the room as the Masters meandered around, talking amongst themselves and using the other slaves as they wished. He had seen slaves being forced to their knees for blowjobs, thrown over the couches and other furniture for sex, and even double stuffed while being held down on the couch and floor. Thankfully some of the slaves had been able to detach themselves from the goings on and sneak him little bits of food. His stomach wasn’t full, but at least it wasn’t grumbling.

Slave shifted in the stocks, frowning when the bells attached to his cock softly tinkled. He was happy the nipple clamps had been removed, even if the pain had been excruciating when blood flow returned, but to have the bells then tied around the base of his cock was equally embarrassing.

Slave’s attention was caught by movement off to the side of the room where a slave, dressed in a black leather harness and hood, was being spit roasted on one of the tables. The poor thing was stretched out on his back, a cock in his mouth, and another in his ass. His legs dangled around the sides of the man fucking him, flailing against the man’s ass as the man shoved into him. Slave could see the rivers of drool running down the slave’s leather hood, it stood out against the black leather thanks to the well-lit room. The slave was trying to use his hand to add to the man’s pleasure using his mouth, rubbing the root of his cock, his balls, etc. But the Master was bucking his hips so fast, the slave was barely able to touch the man’s skin before it was moving away from his hand. The Master at his ass was going slow, then speeding up, then slowing down again. He would flick the slave’s cock every now and then, making the slave jump and moan. The poor slave’s cock was half hard, and the Master was making sure it didn’t get fully hard and give the slave any pleasure.

Slave shut his eyes as he listened to the moans and groans of the slave on the table, as well as the others around the room. His own cock was soft, he was unable to get hard while watching and listening to all of this. This party didn’t stir anything within him to make him want to enjoy it. Every Master that had used his ass made sure not to hit his prostate at all, or at least not enough to make him hard and cum, so he hadn’t had any pleasure from that either.

Slave opened his eyes and gasped when he saw someone was standing in front of him. Risking a glance up, he saw it was Master Sullivan. “How may I serve you, Sir?” he asked timidly. Master Sullivan scared him, always had. Whenever he was over visiting Master Walker, Master Sullivan was brutal to Slave.

Master Sullivan slapped his face. “Look at you, lipstick smeared everywhere, showing you for the whore you are.” He frowned. “I don’t really go for that shit though, so I could care less about putting more on. Open up,” he stated.

Slave opened his mouth and waited, risking a glance and staring up at the man about to use him.

“Close your eyes, Slave! I don’t want you looking at me!” he barked.

Slave did as ordered.

“You’re gonna suck me and get me nice and wet, Slave,” Master Sullivan said. “Then I’m gonna fuck your ass hard. Your spit is all the lube you’re going to get, so you better make it count.”

“Please, Sir, no,” Slave whined, his eyes snapping open. “Please Sir, my hole-” He quickly stopped at Master Sullivan’s glare and corrected his wording as Master Sullivan preferred before continuing. “My… cunt… is very sore from use, Sir. Please use more lube than my spit, please Sir!”

Master Sullivan caught him with a slap across the face like a whip crack. Slave yelped in pain as his head jerked to the side, the wood of the stocks digging painfully into his neck. He could hear the noise of the room quiet down as everyone turned their attention to them both.

Slave trembled as Master Sullivan leaned down, anger apparent on his face. He whispered in Slave’s ear, “Lube is a privilege.” Slave nodded and mumbled, “Yes, Sir.” Master Sullivan continued, “Now, I’m gonna use your mouth to lube my cock and then it’s going in your fucking asshole. Do you have any problems with that?” His voice was dripping with venom.

Slave shook his head frantically, mumbling, “No, Sir,” over and over. His eyes took in the other Masters and slaves watching the spectacle before them. He knew that no one could hear Master Sullivan as he whispered in his ear, but he knew that they most likely knew what the conversation was about. The slaves looked away in sympathy, or embarrassment, Slave wasn’t sure. Some of the Masters sneered as they shook their heads in disgust. A slave trying to tell a Master what to do? How dare he…. When his eyes landed on Master Walker’s face Slave froze. His own Master’s face was the worst of all, and Slave knew more punishment would be imminent if he disobeyed or talked back to Master Sullivan again. He knew he had to remedy the situation.

Slave lowered his eyes and head submissively. “Please, Sir. Use me as you please. I’m just a useless slut and my opinions mean nothing. All I’m good for is the use of my holes. I’m a worthless whore with nothing to offer, and I know to be grateful for every cock I receive,” Slave said, making sure to say it loudly enough for the whole room to hear.

Master Sullivan laughed as he stood up. The other men in the room echoed him. “It’s good that you are accepting your place, you stupid whore.” He unzipped his pants and pulled out his half hard cock. “Now shut your eyes and open your fucking mouth, it’s time to do your fucking job.”

Without hesitation, Slave did as he was told. Master Sullivan’s thick cock entered his mouth, and Slave used every skill he knew to make sure the man’s cock was taken care of. His sucked, he licked, he bobbed his head, he even swallowed a couple of times to make the man moan. Slave wanted the man’s cock covered in as much spit as possible, he was in enough pain and didn’t want a dry cock tearing him up inside.

Master Sullivan moaned. “Damn you’re a good cocksucker, Slave. Your Master has taught you well.”

Slave mumbled a “Thank you, Sir,” around the man’s cock, making spit run down his chin.

Master Sullivan thrust a few more times, then pulled his cock from Slave’s mouth with a wet pop. “Hope you got it slick enough Slave, because here it comes!” he yelled. Some of the other men in the room laughed. Hearing it all, and not being able to see, was making Slave incredibly uncomfortable. But he had not been given permission to open his eyes, and would have to wait until Master Sullivan said he could.

Slave whimpered when he felt the man’s cock head graze his hole. The man played with him a bit, then said, “Ask for it, whore. Ask me to fuck you.”

Slave knew this was all for show, and that he had brought it on himself. All because he had asked the man for lube. “Please Sir, fuck my ass nice and hard! Make it hurt Sir!”

The man laughed. “Come on, you can do better than that! Beg for my cock… or you’re going to fail whore. You’ll fail your task and be punished further, little whore.”

Slave fought back tears as he was forced to further humiliate himself. “Please Sir! I’m such a worthless slut, please fill me up with your fat cock and cum in my ass! Fill my ass with load after load until it puddles beneath me!”

The room erupted into laughter. Slave, eyes still closed, hung his head in shame. Please just let this be over soon. Master Sullivan rubbed his cock around Slave’s hole a few times, then said. “Okay, if that’s what you want!” And with that he shoved his thick cock into Slave’s hole, making poor Slave scream in pain. His spit had not been enough lube, and he could feel the man’s cock rubbing against his already sore insides.

“That’s right, scream! Louder, Slave! I want you to scream louder… it makes me happy to hear you suffer.” He thrust in and out of Slave’s sore hole before saying, “You may open your eyes Slave. Watch as everyone watches you get fucked!” he commanded. “Listen to those bells ring boys!” he called.

The loud ringing of the bells filled the room as Slave opened his eyes and looked around to see everyone watching him get fucked by Master Sullivan. No one else had fucked him with such force, or with such language. No one had been so adamant on making him ask for it either. Slave glanced around the room, catching his Master’s eye, who was smiling from ear to ear as he watched his Slave get used so roughly. Slave gave him a pleading look, hoping maybe the man would ask his friend to take it easy, but the look on the man’s face told him that wouldn’t happen. Slave squeezed his eyes shut as another scream was wrenched out of him as Master Sullivan pulled out of Slave’s ass and shoved himself back in with brutal force.

Master Sullivan laughed. “I love the way you scream and writhe when I bottom out in your ass. I love the way you make it seem like I’m murdering you from inside. Sounds good, doesn’t he?!” The men in the room all called out in agreement.

Slave whimpered and tried to ignore it all, just hoping to endure until it was over.

But Master Sullivan had other ideas. “Keep begging for it, slut! Keep begging me to fuck your worthless cunt! That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? A thick fucking cock to punish your worthless body? Don’t be shy now, bitch! Tell me! Fucking whore! Beg for it, bitch!”

Slave felt the tears falling down his cheeks now. He knew what he had to say, and really wished he didn’t have to. Forcing himself to sound sincere, he yelled out, “Yes, Sir! Ple-please, fuck me! I don’t just want it, I need it, I need your fucking cock! It’s your… it’s your fucking cunt, Sir! Fuck me! Please! Fuck me! Harder Sir, harder! Please, Sir!”

Master Sullivan moaned behind him and snapped his hips faster, making his thick cock plunge in and out of Slave’s ass rapidly. “It’s not what you want or need whore, it’s what you deserve. You deserve to be treated like a worthless fuck toy.”

“Yes Sir!” Slave screamed. “I am a stupid set of holes that craves to have them stuffed. I exist solely for the amusement and entertainment of men.”

This must have pushed the man over the edge, because Master Sullivan snapped his hips once, twice more, then came with a roar. Slave felt the man’s hot cum explode in his hole, could feel it seep out and run down his thighs. The man milked the last of his cum from his cock, then pulled out with a wet sucking sound. He moved around the stocks to stand in front of Slave.

“Thank you for filling my hole with your cum, Sir-” Slave started. But Master Sullivan cut him off. “Shut up and swallow my fat dick Slave. Clean it off, and clean it off good.”

Slave dutifully opened his mouth and allowed the man to put his cock into his mouth once again. Slave could taste the man’s cum, could taste his own ass, could probably taste any lingering cum from previous fucks. The tastes and thought of what was in his mouth made Slave’s stomach reel in disgust and he fought the urge to throw up.

“You’re so fucking worthless. Such a whore and a slut,” Master Sullivan said. “Deep down, you know this is where you truly belong. You just need to admit it to yourself.”

Slave felt it unnecessary to reply, and focused his attention on cleaning the cock in his mouth. It was hard to ignore the cooling cum flowing down his legs though. He tried shaking his legs, hoping maybe it would flick the cum away, but his ankles were held securely, and he could barely move his legs.

Master Sullivan finally pulled his cock free, and with a quick inspection, deemed it clean. He put his cock away and zipped up his pants. “Good job, whore,” he said, giving Slave a couple light slaps on the cheek. “Thank you, Sir,” Slave muttered. A few men clapped and cheered now that the show was over. “Good show Sullivan!” one man called.  
Master Sullivan chuckled as he made his mark on the white board, then turned to walk away. Slave called out, “Please, Sir….” Master Sullivan stopped and turned back, his face showing that Slave better make this good, or he’d be punished.

“Please, Sir,” Slave started again. “Can you please tell my Master that his Slave needs to use the bathroom? Please?” Slave’s bladder was full to bursting, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait.

Slave waited with baited breath, afraid Master Sullivan would be angry at Slave for asking for a favor. But surprisingly, the Master merely smirked. “You have to piss, Slave?” he asked.

Slave nodded. “Yes, Sir. Please.” That smirk made Slave nervous. Would he tell Master Walker, or leave Slave here to suffer?

The moments stretched on, Slave getting more nervous, before Master Sullivan finally nodded. “You performed well for me Slave, I guess I can do something for you.” He turned to survey the room. “Now, where is she…?”

Slave also looked around, wondering who Master Sullivan was talking about. She? Slave hadn’t seen _any_ women come into the house earlier. Had one slipped in without him knowing? Master Sullivan made an aha noise, and Slave assumed he had found who he was looking for, although he was still unsure who that was. The man yelled, “Princess, get your ass over here!”

Slave watched as a slave detached himself from the group of slaves being pawed upon by the Masters as the men wandered the room. The group of slaves, forcing smiles, tittering and giggling in response to the men’s forceful touches… all waiting off to the side of the room, waiting to be called for service. Slave’s eyes widened as he watched the slave, wearing nothing but a black lacy garter belt, fish net thigh high stockings, and shiny black heels, scurry over to Master Sullivan. Slave hated to admit it, but he was impressed the slave was able to walk so well in the heels… he didn’t stumble once. Slave himself had been forced to wear heels for Master Walker, but was yet unable to walk in them easily. The slave, Princess, lowered himself swiftly to his knees, head bowed, hands resting on his thighs. “Yes, Master. How can I be of service to you, Master?”

Master Sullivan gave Princess a soft pat on the head. “Good hustle Princess.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Princess, Slave has to piss. Help him with that.”

Princess jerked slightly in surprise, his face reddening as he replied, “Yes, Master.”

Slave watched in shock as Princess hastily crawled around the stocks, positioning himself underneath Slave’s hips. Slave looked up at Master Sullivan, ready to ask what was happening, when he felt Princess’s warm mouth engulf his cock. Slave squeaked in surprise, his face flushing. The bells attached to his cock made soft tinkling noises as they were pushed aside by Princess’s face.

After several uncomfortable moments, Master Sullivan waved impatiently. “Go on Slave, piss!”

Slave had never done this to anyone before. He had had it done to him of course, but this was a bit different. Princess’s mouth was latched on tightly to his cock, and the slave hummed in encouragement. Slave closed his eyes in embarrassment, then let his bladder relax. He felt his stream enter the slave’s mouth beneath him, felt the slave’s throat swallow it down. Princess gurgled once or twice, but amazingly didn’t spill a drop. Slave finished, sighing at the relief of having an empty bladder. He jumped when Princess released his cock and began licking it clean.

“Thank you, Sir, for letting me piss in your slave’s mouth,” Slave said to acknowledge how nice Master Sullivan was to allow such a thing. Master Sullivan didn’t respond, so Slave kept his eyes on the floor, figuring he had been dismissed from the Master’s attention.

Princess crawled out from under Slave and returned to his knees in front of Master Sullivan. “Thank you, Master, for using me to service Master Walker’s slave,” he mumbled. Slave could see his cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment. Master Sullivan merely grunted, then turned and sauntered away. Slave watched as Princess quickly moved to his feet and followed his Master. Princess looked back once before he left, giving Slave an embarrassed frown. Slave shrugged his shoulders in response, embarrassed himself.

A slap to the face brought Slave’s attention to the Master now standing at his side. Just seeing the man’s well-tailored black pants and blue shirt, Slave remembered him from serving him before. He fought back a grimace, remembering the pungent taste and odor of the man’s cock, which made Slave think the man hadn’t bathed in some time. Looking up slowly, he forced a smile. “How may I serve you, Sir?”


	3. Chapter 3

Slave jumped when the Master grabbed his cock, the attached bells ringing softly. No one else had touched him there tonight… well, except for Princess, but did that count? “Have you cum tonight, Slave?” the man asked. Slave shook his head. “No, Sir.” He’d been fucked, sucked many cocks, had loads of cum in his belly and ass… but no, he hadn’t had the enjoyment of cumming himself.

The Master began stroking Slave’s cock, and Slave moaned as he felt himself starting to respond. “Have you not enjoyed yourself tonight Slave? Haven’t you found pleasure in serving your superiors?”

Slave lost himself for a moment in the sensation of the Master’s soft hand. The bells were ringing louder as the man’s hand made them swing faster. Slave moaned and whimpered as his cock grew hard. “No… er, yes, Sir. I have found pleasure and enjoyment in serving tonight. But my Master trained me not to cum without permission, Sir, and I was not given permission by anyone I’ve served tonight, Sir.”

The man chuckled as he continued stroking Slave’s cock. “Well, you may just have my permission this time.”

Slave swallowed thickly, almost whimpering again when the Master pulled his hand away. “Th-thank you, Sir.”

The Master already has his cock free, and he swiftly moved behind the stocks to Slave’s ass. Slave sighed as without preamble, the man gently pushed his heavily lubed cock into Slave’s sore, stretched hole. The man actually took his time, seeming to show that he cared for Slave’s well-being. “How’s that Slave?’ the man asked. He had paused for a moment, letting Slave adjust, before moving forward.

“Thank you for being gentle, Sir,” Slave praised. “So many tonight have been rough and hurt me.”

The man stopped moving, and gave Slave a light pat on the ass. “Can’t let the others know I’m being easy on you though, now can we?” he said. “Gotta put on a little show, right?”

Slave knew it was too good to be true. “Yes, Sir,” he murmured.

The Master chuckled softly. “I’m just saying we should put on a verbal show, huh? Tell me you want me to fuck you. Make it loud for the men to hear.”

“Oh,” Slave said. “Yes, Sir.” He paused a moment, then loudly called out, “Please fuck me Sir! Fuck me deep inside my loose cunt, use and abuse me. I'm just your worthless fuck rag Sir. I'm craving your big cock in me, please use me as your personal cum dump!”

The Master laughed, then began moving in and out of Slave’s ass. “Your wish is my command, Slave!” he yelled. Some of the other Masters in the room turned, giving the Master behind Slave a nod and a wink, then turned back to what they were doing. Despite the verbal show, the man was moving slowly, gently. Slave was grateful. “Thank you, Sir,” he whispered.

The Master continued moving gently, and he murmured praise at Slave as he fucked him. Slave had started to grow soft, but his cock jerked in response as the man hit his prostate. “Oh!” he moaned. “Sir!” The man shushed him, then grabbed Slave’s cock in his large hand, making the bells rings loudly. Slave couldn’t help it, he moaned again at the touch. “Ugh, let’s get rid of these,” the man said, pulling roughly on the bells and making them fall to the ground. “I’m tired of hearing them.” Slave nodded, but remained silent. He was sick and tired of the bells as well, and was happy the man had removed them. The Master then began slowly stroking Slave’s cock and Slave closed his eyes in ecstasy. This was what he had hoped to feel all night long, but had never gotten even close to. His head fell back, his mouth open as he began panting quietly. “Thank you,” he whispered, “Thank you!”

The man’s hips sped up, and his stroking did as well. Slave wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. “Please, Sir,” he moaned. “I’m close, can I please?” he asked.

“What are you doing Robinson?!” Master Walker suddenly called out. The voice snapped Slave from his reverie, and he opened his eyes to see many of the Masters watching them, his Master in particular. Would his Master make the man stop? Slave was so close, just a little more and he would go over the edge. The man behind him, Master Robinson, laughed as he snapped his hips roughly. “Figured the kid needed at least a little happiness tonight, eh Walker?”

Master Walker shrugged. “I guess my Slave has earned it tonight.” The men around him nodded and murmured in agreement. “But make it good Slave, as you won’t be coming again for some time.”

“Yes, Master,” Slave moaned.

“And Robinson, he has to ask for it! He can’t cum without permission!” Master Walker yelled.

Master Robinson responded, “Of course Walker, this isn’t my first time with a slave, ya know!” The other men laughed loudly, and Master Walker made a face before waving him off.

Master Robinson stroked Slave’s cock in time to his thrusts, and Slave knew he was very, very close. Panting, he asked, “Please, Sir, can I cum…?”

The man didn’t respond for a moment. Then, “What was that Slave? I didn’t hear you!”

Slave grit his teeth at the pleasure rolling over him. “Please can I cum… Sir?” He moaned loudly before adding, “I’m terribly close Sir, please!”

“No, not yet.” Master Robinson slacked his movements, and Slave groaned as the hand on his cock withdrew.

“I… I can’t stop Sir.”

“You can and you will,” Master Robinson barked.

Slave put everything into not cumming. He forced himself to ignore the cock in his ass hitting his prostate, to ignore his rock hard cock throbbing and dripping precum. He could do this, he could!

Master Robinson went back to stroking him, and Slave bit his lip so hard he thought he might be bleeding. His nails dug into his palms as his fists jerked against the stocks. He lowered his head as he moaned loudly. “Pl… please!” he cried.

Master Robinson chuckled behind him. “Oh Slave, how I love to hear you beg! Here it comes… I’m gonna cum, bitch. Gonna feed your hungry hole.”

The man moaned. He gave Slave’s cock a few harsh strokes before removing his hand and focusing on fucking Slave’s ass. “When I say. One, two, three… now!”

Both Slave and Master Robinson shouted out their completion. Slave screamed so loud his throat felt raw afterward. “Stupid little whore, take my cum up your ass!” Master Robinson yelled. “Yeah bitch take it, take it, take it!” The man began milking his cock, and Slave was surprised to find he had a few spurts left himself as the man grazed his prostate a few more times.

Master Robinson must have noticed because he taunted, “You shooting your little load, Slave? Emptying your balls while I pump your ass full of cum? That’s my dirty little slut. Coming just from having your ass full of cum…”

Slave didn’t even care what the man said now; whether it was still for show or real. He had finally cum, and it had felt wonderful! Panting heavily, he hung his head as Master Robinson pulled out of him. He barely paid attention as the man made his mark on the white board and walked away.

Slave hadn’t quite recovered when jean clad legs filled his vision. He wanted to say, “No, not yet. Please let me recover,” but knew it was useless. Using what strength he had left, he raised his head and looked up to see one of the Masters leering down at him. “I’m next, you fucking slut. My cock is ready for you. I’m gonna use your mouth so hard your jaw’s going to ache for a week. I’m going to leave your mouth overflowing with cum.” He paused to reach for the side table. “But first, let’s add some more of that pretty lipstick to your whore lips.”

****

Slave honestly didn’t know how much more he could take. He had no idea what time it was, as he couldn’t see the clock behind him, but he felt it _had_ to be close to midnight. His entire body was exhausted. The stocks were the only thing holding him up, if he didn’t have the bench beneath his hips, his knees would be on the ground, and he’d be hanging from the stocks by his neck. His eyes were constantly drooping closed, and he repeatedly shook his head to keep himself alert.

Master Walker entered the room and loudly announced, “Look gentlemen! There’s only five minutes left until midnight!” Murmurs filled the room as the men looked at the clock. Slave saw the looks from the other slaves, showing sympathy that his ordeal was almost over. They themselves looked just as exhausted as he was. Some were now missing parts of whatever clothing they had arrived wearing, and fresh bruises and marks adorned some of their bodies.

Slave watched his Master saunter over to the white board. Slave hadn’t looked at it for some time, and wasn’t sure what the numbers were up to. “Uh oh!” Master Walker called. “It looks like Slave may be in some trouble!”

Slave’s head snapped to the side. Trouble?! His eyes widened when he saw the numbers. Thirty-four in his ass… and only twenty-nine in his mouth! He had five minutes to get one more cock in his mouth or he’d fail!

He opened his mouth to plead for more time, to plead for mercy, to say he had worked hard and tried to complete his task, but he just ended up stammering incoherently. Master Walker turned to him with a wicked smile on his face. “Better start begging Slave, and quick.”

Slave’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Catching the eye of one of the Master’s he struggled to call out, but his voice was barely a croak. He hastily coughed repeatedly to clear his throat, then tried again. “Please Sir! Please use me… my mouth is nothing but a cum dump!” The man just smirked and kept moving. Slave jerked in the stocks, making the padlocks rattle. “Please Sir! Please!”

Slave frantically looked around the room, completely desperate. “Please, Sirs! I just want a big fat cock stuffed down my throat and someone to cum in my mouth. I’ll make it good for you, I promise!” he yelled. Some of the Masters glanced at him, but then looked away. They had all been so eager throughout the night, why were they showing so little interest now? Slave threw a pleading look at his Master. “Please Master! I’ve worked so hard tonight! I did my best, I swear!” His Master shook his head. “I told you, you have to reach thirty. And you have… two minutes left,” he said with a quick glance at the clock.

Slave began to fully panic. He could feel himself trembling, his breath coming in quick pants. Gaining the stare of another Master, he forced a coy smile, hoping to beckon the man over. “Please Sir, I’d love for you to rape my mouth. I want to feel your cum flowing down my throat. Please Sir, use me like the whore trash I am.” The man looked thoughtful, then started walking towards Slave. Slave licked his lips in anticipation. “You won’t regret this, Sir. Come, smear my lipstick and make me pretty. Come fill my mouth and belly with cum.”

Mere steps away, the man stopped. Slave shifted in the stocks, confused as to why the man stopped. “Sir?” he asked. The man smiled, then moved away, waving his fingers mockingly as he went. Slave cried out in frustration. He was about to call out and beg some more, but his Master stopped him. “Time’s up Slave!” he called cheerily. Slave froze, his heart pounding. “No!” he howled. “No Master, please!”

Master Walker’s cheery mood turned angry. “I gave you a task Slave, and yet again, you failed to complete it! You clearly have no regard for following directions! It seems you have earned yourself another punishment!” He reached into his pocket and produced the key to the padlocks for the stocks. Holding it tightly in his hand, he moved to Slave’s side.

Sobbing, Slave screamed for mercy. “Master, no, please! I worked so hard to meet the goal! You saw me, Master, please!” Her jerked in the stocks, struggling for freedom he knew he wouldn’t get. “This is wrong; I did what I was told! I can’t help it that the other Master’s wouldn’t comply!” Master Walker stopped. “Are you blaming the other Masters for your incompetence?” he said calmly. Slave stopped, realizing how his statement sounded to a Master’s ears. Plus, when Master Walker used that calm voice, it could only mean trouble. “N… no Master,” Slave stuttered. “Of course not Master.”

Master Walker motioned to the room. “I believe I heard you blame the Masters by saying they wouldn’t comply? Did I hear wrong gentlemen?” Shaking heads were seen and murmurs of “No,” and “That’s what I heard,” were heard. “I believe you were all eager to use Slave, weren’t you gentlemen? Anyone have any difficulties using Slave tonight?” Master Walker asked the room. More murmurs were heard, this time saying “Hell no,” and “Of course not.” Slave slumped in the stocks. There was nothing left to say now.

Master Walker leant down and stared into Slave’s eyes. “Anything else to say?”

Slave sadly shook his head, but couldn’t resist whispering, “Please.” Tears spilled from his eyes, running down his cheeks.

Master Walker ignored him, instead turning to the many padlocks securing Slave into the stocks. Slave was soon released and he was pulled out of the stocks, landing in a heap on the floor. Master Walker was instantly at his side and yanked him up by his left arm, then began walking from the room. “Follow me, gentlemen!” he called as he half dragged Slave from the room and out into the hall. Slave struggled to keep his feet under him, but he was just too exhausted. “Master, please,” he sobbed. His feet scraped on the floor as he scrambled to keep up, the skin of his feet squeaking on the hardwood floor every time he was dragged.

Master Walker led his entourage to the basement door. Slave then knew where they were going, and his panic renewed his efforts to try and plead his way out of this. “Master, please. Listen to me, please!” he screamed. His Master huffed and pulled on his arm to get him moving down the stairs. Slave clambered to grab the doorframe and keep his Master from pulling him down. “No!” he bawled.

A few of the Masters behind him felt the need to help Master Walker out, and they planted their hands on Slave’s back, pushing him forward. Slave was unable to withstand their strength, and he was practically catapulted down the stairs. Master Walker somehow managed to keep a tight hold on his arm and pulled him down the wooden steps to the basement floor. He immediately took a right turn, heading towards the thing Slave feared most. The metal door stood open, beckoning him forward into the soundproof closet.

“No! No, no, no!” Slave yelled. He fought, he scratched, and he kicked against the hands that held him and pushed him forward. “Anything but that Master! Anything but that!”

The men all pushed him forward, calling out jeers and laughing at what awaited Slave. Slave braced himself in the doorway, struggling with what strength his rush of adrenaline had given him, struggling with all he had _not_ to go in there. But with a final shove, Slave found himself falling into the small room, landing in a heap in the corner. Slave sobbed loudly as he frantically climbed to his feet and tried to push his way out the door. “Please Master, please!” he shrieked. “Please!”

The men all laughed as they shoved Slave back into the closet. “You’ve disobeyed again Slave, you’ve earned this!” Master Walker yelled over the other men. “You’ve no one to blame but yourself!”

Slave tried again and again to shove his way past the men packed together just outside the doorway, but soon tired and fell to the floor. Crawling into the far corner, he huddled in a ball and sobbed loudly.

****

Master Walker produced a few bottles of water and some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches from the other side of the open door. “Don’t want my slave to go hungry,” he said as he set down the bottles of water and sandwiches. “Peanut butter and jelly, just as he likes it,” he said with a chuckle. He stepped from the closet and swung the door closed. The loud sobs of Slave were cut off as the door shut with a metallic bang. Master Walker slid the bolts home, effectively locking Slave inside.

“Why the laugh?” Master Sullivan asked. “Why is peanut butter and jelly so funny?”

Master Walker smiled. “He _hates_ peanut butter. _Hates it_. So I make sure to leave it in there every time.”

The other Masters laughed humorously. “Good one!” one called out.

Everyone stood outside the closet, some with inquisitive looks. “What exactly is his punishment, Walker?” Master Parker called out. “What kind of punishment does he get from being in this tiny closet?”

Master Walker smiled and motioned to a medium sized screen built into the wall next to the closet door. “Watch,” he said. All the men shuffled to get a view of the screen as Master Walker flipped a couple of switches under the screen. The closet had been dark and quiet when Slave was thrown in. They all watched the screen as strobe lights flared inside, lighting up the small space as they flashed incessantly. Though they couldn’t hear it, Master Walker explained the closet was soundproof, and loud “club like” music had begun to play. It was on a continuous loop, only stopping for an hour every six hours (Slave had no idea the time frame, just that the music would mercifully stop for a little while). As punishment, Slave would stay in there for forty-eight hours before he was let out. The men oohed and ahhed as they watched Slave huddled on the floor, his hands over his ears as he rocked back and forth in discomfort.

Master Sullivan laughed. “This sure was worth it Walker! I was wondering why you told us you didn’t want him to reach thirty cocks in his mouth, and I could see some of us itching to use him again when he was begging so damn hard.” The other Master chuckled a little at the thought of poor Slave begging to be used one more time. Master Walker smirked. “I thought you would all like what I had in store tonight, and I can see by your faces that you weren’t disappointed!” More laughter answered him.

The men watched the monitor for a moment, hoping for a good show from within. “Sure would be nice to see his face!” one of the men complained. Master Walker sighed. “Yes, I know. Unfortunately, he figured out there was a camera, and won’t move from that spot unless he’s forced to by hunger. He knows I want to watch the agony on his face, and stubbornly refuses to show it to me.”

The men grumbled, clearly annoyed by that fact. Master Walker shrugged as if saying, “what can you do?”

They watched Slave suffer for a few more minutes, then started heading back upstairs. The Masters collected their exhausted slaves from the “Entertainment Room” where they had left them, and headed out the door after congratulating each other on another successful party.

****

Forty-eight hours later, Slave was _completely_ out of his mind. The strobe lights and music prohibited any sleep, even when the music stopped for short intervals the lights flashed in front of his closed eyes and kept him awake. Utterly worn out, his body was limp as he lay curled up on his side on the closet floor. The space was tiny, not even big enough for him to lie down, and he was forced to lay curled in a ball the whole time. His knees were throbbing from being bent for so long, and Slave longed to stretched his legs. As he laid there, Slave’s eyes were tightly shut, his hands over his ears as he waited for his Master to release him from this hell. Despite his suffering, he had managed to choke down the sandwiches at some point, struggling not to gag on the peanut butter, and only one bottle of water remained from the original three. The closet stank of his piss after he had reluctantly used the bucket in the corner left for such for such bodily functions.

Slave had wracked his brain trying to figure out why his Master would do this to him, especially after such a long night being locked in the stocks and having his body used over and over for six straight hours. But there were no answers… just the fact that his Master _wanted_ to do it, and he _could_ do it… because who would stop him?

Slave could have screamed in relief when the lights and music both stopped at the same time. The music seemed to echo in his ears as he lay there in blessed silence. It could only mean his punishment, his hell, was now over. He smiled softly, tears of relief running down his cheeks, as he waited for his Master to open the door.

Minutes later, Slave thought he could hear the faint sound of the bolts being thrown back, and he braced himself for the sudden light that would invade the small space. Scrunching his eyes tight, he heard the door open, and saw the light streaming in through his closed eye lids. Slave whimpered as he waited for whatever was to come.

The poor slave squeaked in shock when he was grabbed by the ankles and hauled out of the closet. He felt himself landing on the cold tiled floor of the basement, but had no energy to move. Master Walker’s voice reached his ears, “Wow, what a time you’ve had Slave.” The Master’s hands touched his body gently, softly running over his sides and down his hips.

Slave whimpered softly as he struggled to move his limbs and gather himself up off the floor.

Master Walker chuckled as he heard the whimpers and saw Slave’s struggles. “Let me help,” he said. Grabbing Slave’s hips, he pulled the exhausted slave backwards, jerking him up onto his knees. Slave moaned at the sudden movement, and his body shook as it threatened to crumple back to the floor. Slave opened his mouth to speak to his Master, but no sound came out. He closed it and let his head fall to the floor. His chest soon followed. Master Walker managed to keep his slave’s lower body up on his knees with one hand while he used his other hand to run the tip of his finger around Slave’s hole. Slave gasped at the touch, whining deep in his throat.

“Wow, look at that hole,” Master Walker said in awe. “Still stretched and red. Bet it’s still sore too, huh?”

Slave nodded, just slightly. His body trembled, his mind screaming at him to get away. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and let his exhausted body rest. Why wouldn’t his Master let him do that?

Slaves eyes opened mere slits, and he attempted to turn his head to see his Master, but his muscles wouldn’t respond. Opening his mouth again to try and plead to be left alone, he only gasped air, no sound emitting from his mouth. A sudden, sharp pain in his hole made his muscles jerk and move, a soft, yet guttural scream bursting from his throat. His Master’s cock pounded into him, making his sore insides scream, making his tender flesh bleed. Master Walker groaned as he fucked his slave, grunting as his cock swiftly moved in and out of his slave, completely ignoring how weakened and unresponsive the boy was. “Oh, that’s great!” he yelled. “I’ve been waiting since the party to take you again!”

Slave’s body shut down at that point. The only thing holding him up was his Master’s hands on his hips. Slave was barely conscious as his Master fucked him rough and deep, finally climaxing and screaming his release.

The next thing Slave was aware of was being dragged by his ankles across the basement floor. His arms were stretched above his head, bouncing as he was dragged, the skin of his back squeaking here and there as it caught on the tile floor. He didn’t know where he was going, and honestly didn’t care as long as he wasn’t being hurt anymore. Soft moans escaped him, barely audible to even his own ears. Feeling the tile vanish and soft cloth take its place, he realized Master Walker had dragged him to his nest of blankets in the corner of the basement. Cold metal encircled around his ankle, and he knew he was secured into his little corner until Master returned. Slave felt his tired, weakened body settle into the soft blankets, and he almost smiled at the knowledge that he was going to finally be allowed to rest.

Slave turned his head slightly, and through the slits of his eyes, Slave watched the man’s eyes take in the mess of his cum and lipstick covered face, and the dried cum plastered to his legs. “Damn, you’re filthy, Slave! But I guess that can wait for now. Rest now Slave. You’ve earned it,” Master Walker said as he threw a free blanket over his slave. Master Walker bid him goodnight and turned away. Slave was deeply asleep before his Master’s foot even touched the first step.


End file.
